


Why Purple?

by NeoniCi



Series: Neonici the W̵̢̧̛͢G̶̨̨͡͏ [2]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoniCi/pseuds/NeoniCi
Summary: Neo finally meets the god of purple





	Why Purple?

Entry 1-  
Neo starts her day as any other Annoying Zamorak at ungodly hours of the day for him to wake up.  
Annoying me at ungodly hours of the day for no reason but entertainment..  
And being a nuisance in general. 

It was declared not too long ago about a recent ascendance of a god, I think they said his same was.. Armadillo?  
Quite an underwhelming name for a god. Neo of course didn't care as she hasn't had too much involvement with the gods, or anything political really.  
Kind of wish she did, things would be much more interesting. 

Today was a bit more odd than usual though. When Neo stepped out Zamorak's room to go be an annoyance to everyone else, there was much more purple around the place than usual. Purple Banners, Symbols, Cups, Bowls, Table Cloths and even some of the local animals were painted purple!  
Neo was just as confused as anyone would be, first off why so much purple? Was there a celebration? Also why were animals roaming about freely in the living quarters? A question we will never know the answers too.  
But for the first two, we found out that their leader was coming to inspect the cities. They did this annually it seemed. From what I heard their leader is a god named Zaros. Sounded like something Neo's other possessor would make up for a ridiculous story. If she was active during that time, she would have laughed for hours until going dormant again.  
It seemed today was the day Neo would finally meet this special purple person. She was excited but I think for all the wrong reasons..  
Since Zamorak said he had to walk with Zaros through his inspection of the city, that he might as well bring Neo to meet him as well. 

That of course wouldn't end the way they thought it would. 

Zamorak approached the throne room door, with Neo trailing behind being.. Neo. Opening the doors they were met with, guess what? Even more purple. You'd think they would have brought all other colors to extinction by now..  
They walked through the doors and made there way too the large throne below. They passed by a few of the servants, militia, generals and agents. Each of them giving Zamorak an odd look, but it seemed like they were too afraid to ask about the little colorful girl following a horned brute.  
They came upon the throne where the supposed Zaros stood.. Floated? Rose? Rose. Zaros Rose from his throne and seemed to look at Zamorak and then to Neo. "My Lord, this is NeoniCi. I came upon her a few months ago, she seemed to emit quite a strange but strong energy. The other Mahjarrat and some Demons seemed to agree so I thought I would have you meet her since you would be not as busy as usual this time of year."  
Zamorak stood more stiff and proudly than he ever has. Made him almost look like a statue.  
"Interesting.. I can sense this power you talk of. Come here child." Zaros Approached the two of them rather.. Ominously. Neo went up to Zaros, obviously unfazed by the.. Spiky jellybean of purple that he is.  
Zaros leaned down and examined Neo, as if she was an ancient artifact. Which she kind of is. I suppose. "She.. This NeoniCi.. Has only a fraction of a soul? There seems to be a couple more presences residing inside of her..."

Well.. Shit. 

Neo was obviously confused and Zamorak had quite the look of confusion on his face "Multiple presences? Only a fraction of a soul? How is she still so mentally stable? Even physically?" Zaros leaned back up "Well.. I'm not sure, but these presences aren't malicious at the very least. So until we find a better time to examine her being, we shouldn't worry about it. Now come, we have duties to intend too."  
Zamorak watched Zaros float towards the door and leaned down to Neo "Neo. Stay here, if anything happens just use this gem to communicate to me got it?" Neo nodded, and watched as Zamorak left with Floaty Purple God through the large throne room door.

But leaving Neo alone probably wasn't the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in like what.. 3 months? School and art are my excuses. But then I saw that people actually like my work so I might as well keep on doing this


End file.
